


visitor in autumn

by angelicwerewolf



Series: visitor in autumn [2]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Original Work
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I'll get to it eventually, Not Beta Read, Sickfic, also, and crying about my ocs and moominvalley? no, bo hatt is none the wiser, feels like it reads/flows weird but anyhow, from writing reading, i have a migraine but was that gonna stop me, just a bit, not my best work i think, or actually, vintertroll realizes he finds bo hatt attractive and panics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicwerewolf/pseuds/angelicwerewolf
Summary: Who would've thought that the mumrik who told The Vintertroll he'd get sick if he didn't bundle up, would be the one to fall ill instead? That's much to Bo Hatt's embarrassment, but the flustered Vintertroll lends him a paw.
Series: visitor in autumn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807345
Kudos: 1





	visitor in autumn

**Author's Note:**

> tfw you've been feeling like death itself lately but write this anyways. i rewrote this like four times and i couldn't rest and read myself if i didn't finish this ok-
> 
> anyways, title might change! i wanted to kinda highlight Bo Hatt's small redesign in this fic, even if it isn't described much. maybe I'll add a drawing in the future

“Hey, Bo?”  
  
“Mmmm?”  
  
The Vintertroll had to take a pause as he turned around, two tea cups of freshly brewed tea in paws. If you were to tell the fluffy hybrid that he was to nurse a sick stranger only after less than twenty-four hours of knowing him, he honestly wouldn’t know how to react. Not to mention, now that they’re in daylight, Vintertroll noticed how attractive the towering mumrik was, almost unfairly so, in that cozy and puffy yellow sweater with floral imprints on the sleeves. It was his sweater, though too baggy and big on him so he’d gifted it to the other after he’d taken a warm shower to wash dead leaves and mud off from the night before, since it had rained and likely caused his predicament at paw, yet, he looked so warm and comfortable even with his head nearly _in_ the bowl in front of him.  
  
 _So_ very unfairly so indeed, that Vintertroll was almost regretting giving it to him because it looked _cute_ on _him,_ It just gave more accent to the autumn and winter-loving creature who almost blended in the dead but colorful trees and their piles of leaves, so much to the point the hybrid-troll forgot to even speak as he moved forward, setting the cups down-- one for him and one for the mumrik, who ironically had been the one to fall ill.

Not that any sort of _himself_ being cute to the hybrid crossed Bo Hatt's mind at that precise moment, or any really, instead raising a brow and brushing off not only his meal but the tea seeing the troll was off in another Valley.

“Vintertroll?” He called, but the troll didn’t react, not even an ear twitch, at least not to his words. The troll took a seat and all but all attempts at any attention drawing words fell on deaf ears. “Vintertroll!” Bo Hatt whined, pushing his tea and soup aside to reach a furry paw across the kitchen table. He batted at the small snout, touching air more than the nose itself, snapping the beast out his stupor, who in turn squeaked an indignant noise.  
  
“Bo!” He leaned back, nose scrunched. “What’re you doing?”  
  
“I don’t know, what are _you_ doing?” Offered the mumrik in return, sitting his aching body back down. “You called my name but didn’t say anything else, barely reacting to me trying to get your attention.”  
  
And then, “Oh.” Vintertroll flushed a blue, more vibrant than his pale eyes. “I got distracted-- with my own thoughts. I thought I asked.”  
  
Vintertroll caught the roll of his shoulders, a sort of lazy shrug before he dug back into his half-eaten soup, “Asked what, dear troll?” prompted Bo Hatt, face just barely above the bowl now. The troll resisted the urge to wipe long-gone crumbs from bread off his whiskers-like stubbed face and sighed, leaning back on his chair.  
  
“I was just curious,” He starts, thinking for just a second. “Do you hail from perpetually freezing parts of the world? You’re so unbothered by the cold, I couldn’t help but to notice, and you’ve got lots of thick fur, too.”  
Bo Hatt’s ear gives a tiny twitch and he shrugs. “I have a lot of fur for that reason, yes, but now that I live here in the Valley?” The mumrik cuts himself off for just a moment, swallowing the rest of his soup like the hot tea at his side. “--I shed a considerable amount when spring and summer comes.”  
  
“I didn’t know mumriks shed?”  
  
“Again, neither did I, until I moved here.”  
  
“Why did you move here?”  
  


Vintertroll’s known for running his mouth, full of curiosity and seeking of answers, a thing that seems to run in a Vinter’s nature. It was all in good intent, for he and his father at least, but Bo Hatt mistook curiosity for danger. The mumrik fell silent, but his tail had raised and flared like a hedgehog’s back spines. It dropped as quickly as it happened, curling loosely around one of the chair’s legs with Bo Hatt’s face flashing recognition.

“No reason.” Is finally said. “Probably.” It’s not finally said.  
  
 _“Probably?”_

“Well,” Bo Hatt rolls his shoulders again in yet another shrug, attention now on the tea, taking a sip out of. “I guess that’s only for _me_ to know and for _you_ to decide what to make of that, dear troll.”

“Fair, fair.” Taking his own tea sip, although awkward, he mumbles. “Sorry If I crossed a line there, Bo Hatt. While strong curiosity is part of my being, I should watch better how much I ask.” When he looks up from his tea then, he’s a bit aghast to see that Bo Hatt looks incredulous that he’s apologizing, then he chuckles, pointy nose wrinkling when it seems to only hurt his throat again.  
  
“You’re fine, dear troll! I’ll admit, personal questions so soon are a bit of a bother, but, you’re half a soft creature. You’re just caring, is all and I’m not gonna get mad about something so harmless in the first place.”  
  
Well, the mumrik’s not mad at least, but his throat sure is at how much talking he’s done. Almost on cue, a nasty cough muffled by his padded paws rose into whatever Bo Hatt was gonna say next.

It immediately made the hybrid-troll abandon his seat in order to rush to his side to carefully set a paw against the hacking creature; and when his touch isn’t shrugged off or leaned away from; he pats and rubs in circles. “Easy, easy.” There’s a weird sound in response to that, Bo Hatt’s hackles finally settling to a far more comfortable rhythm. “Come on, finish the rest of your tea so you can take a nap. Gotta sweat off that nasty fever you got.”  
  
Vintertroll only got an affirming grunt in response, watching as then Bo Hatt downs the rest of the tea in one fell swoop. If there was a way to describe the shock that twisted the almost-draconic-looking troll’s face, it would be onlooking horror. The type of horror you watch play before your eyes, knowing you can’t do anything to stop it, either due to a delayed reaction or plain impotence against such an event.  
  
At the very least, Vintertroll works his way around twisting lips without words, hissing a bit. “Bo Hatt! You’re gonna hurt yourself, dear me! I didn’t mean you need to swallow down _boiling tea--_ ”  
  
“It’s hot, isn’t it?” Bo Hatt interrupted, in that gargled and pained croaked voice. “So it’s good.”  
  
“That’s exactly why you shouldn’t drown yourself in it.”  
  
Still working his way around the pain, Bo Hatt continued nonetheless. “Precisely _why_ I should, though! I mean, the burn can make it just a bit easier to withstand the soreness, for me.”  
  
“I think you need sleep, Bo.”  
  
“That’s fair, I guess.”  
  
The mumrik groans as he pushes himself up, Vintertroll’s paw sliding all the way down to his hips where he tries to ground him so as not to let him stumble. With the mumrik welcoming the help yet again, he even holds onto one of the troll’s wrists. “You’ve done lots for me already, even convinced me to take a shower and were so kind to let me borrow your sweater,”  
  
Vintertroll offered him a smile, although he couldn’t see it as he led him upstairs from behind, he made it clear in his voice. “It’s no problem, Bo! I’m just doing what anyone would’ve done, like you with me. You really can keep that sweater though, it looks nice on you.”

The _second_ those words left his babbling mouth, he was thankful that Bo Hatt wasn’t facing him because that flush of blue was burning _him_ now. He even avoided eye contact as he scooted forward to open the door for him, “H- Here! The guest rooms are still in need of un-packing, so you can sleep in mine. It’s no bother to me, and I won’t take the couch for you for an answer.”  
  
And although he couldn’t bring himself to face Bo Hatt as he, once again, scooted faster into the room, he could practically feel the feline gaze drop an eye roll. “You’re a stubborn little creature, aren’t you?”  
  
“I guess Vinters tend to be,” said Vinter flashes a quick smile, patting his pillow, but _still_ avoiding direct eye contact. “Come! You need rest.”

But he doesn’t come, instead he just awkwardly shifts. Vintertroll has no choice but to properly face him, only to see a sudden Little Peep in his paws and a coal line for a tail curl and uncurl repeatedly. “Uh,” He frowns, causing sharp teeth to poke, but without threat to it. “Little Peep needs looking after, If I’m to lay in bed until I’m better. You know about birds too, so.. Would you be able to handle an owl?” He marks how uncertain the mumrik appears, less sure and confident than the troll’s already gotten used to. Bo Hatt isn’t looking at him now, attention full on his fluffy bird; turns out he’s preoccupied with giving his avian companion her daily scratches, and the troll can’t help but notice that this mumrik _can_ retract his claws, seeing how they’re rounded and harmless as to not prick his bird on accident. “She seems to like you considering earlier events, so she won’t be a problem to you.”  
  
The other doesn’t mean to giggle without speaking first, but Vintertroll can’t help it. It doesn’t startle either beast or creature in front of him, but Bo Hatt does look a little confused. Vintertroll has to pat at his tummy, willing down his giggles. “Bo! I’ve helped you this fair, h- haven’t I? Sorry- I just didn’t think you’d be shy to ask me, of all creatures, if I’ve be willing to look after Peep.”  
  
He strolls back to his side, fluffy tail wagging rather playfully without his permission _or_ knowledge. “Of course I’d help further, Bo! Just tell me and I’d do it.”

  
This earns him a hearty giggle, making his ear twitch in turn. Bo Hatt’s smiling quite softly, head off to the side just a tad. “I’d rather ask than assume, dear troll, but again, I don’t blame you; It’s in your nature to be caring after all, but I’d like to be considerate of others instead of just throwing myself at them.” Then, he reaches his arms forward, handing the snow owl to The Vintertroll. “Thank you. Really.”  
  


Said troll’s flustered, but he works his way around it once more in order to form coherent words and huddle the bird. “Of c- course! Don’t be afraid to ask then, okay?”  
  
It’s silly, rushing out the room so fast before he could combust in that flush of blue, but he shut the door gently after a soft ‘ _have a good rest!’_ so at least, he thinks, Bo Hatt hadn’t taken that the wrong way.

__________________

  
The rest of the afternoon was spent with Little Peep. Vintertroll couldn’t communicate with her exactly how Bo Hatt did, but they seemed to understand each other as the troll patched and washed his Mumriken visitor’s shawl-scarf and cardigan. Hopefully, the owner of said patchy artifacts played his own part and didn't decide to be stubborn, and actually get some rest.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> spoilers for my own ocs i guess but????? Bo Hatt's running from the authorities and Vintertroll is actually a half-dragon creature


End file.
